extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boris the Animal
Boris the Animal was the last known surviving member of the Boglodite species and the main antagonist of Men in Black 3. In July 1969, Boris was sent to Earth to find Griffin the Archanan to stop him from handing over the ArcNet defense shield to the Men in Black. At Coney Island, Boris killed Roman the Fabulist after asking him the whereabouts of Griffin. On July 16 at the Apollo 11 launch, Boris confronted Agent K, who now possessed the ArcNet shield. However, K eventually shot off Boris' left arm and attached the shield to the rocket, which protected the Earth from the proposed Boglodite invasion. Boris was then sentenced to life at Lunarmax prison on the Moon. In 2012, Boris escaped from Lunarmax and enlisted the help of Jeffery Price to supply him with a device that would allow him to time travel. Boris used the device to go back in time to July 16, 1969 and was successful in killing the young Agent K. This created an alternate reality where the Boglodites began a full scale invasion of Earth. However, Agent J somehow remembered his now deceased partner and went back in time to July 15, 1969 to save Agent K. After meeting with his younger self, both 1969 and 2012 Boris fought the young Agent K and Agent J at the Apollo 11 launch. The battle ultimately resulted in 2012 Boris being incinerated by the rocket's launch and 1969 Boris being vaporized and killed by the young Agent K, thus restoring the timeline. History ''Men in Black 3'' Escape from Lunarmax 43 years later, Boris was visited by his girlfriend Lilly at Lunarmax prison. When Boris asked two security guards to cut the cake for them, the Weasel revealed itself and killed the two guards. The Weasel also used its projectile spikes to break Boris' chains; freeing him. Boris then used the Weasel to kill multiple security guards during his escape and stole a large gun from the weapons vault. During his escape, Boris passed the prison cell of Obadiah Price, who begged Boris to free him as part of a deal they had made. Boris freed Obadiah, but killed him with the Weasel immediately afterwards. Boris and Lilly found themselves confronted by an army of guards, who assured Boris that he couldn't win. Boris then used the previously stolen gun to blast a massive hole in the wall. No longer bound to gravity, all of the guards drifted into space. As Lilly began to drift as well, Boris grabbed her arm. However, he slowly began to let go of her, eventually allowing Lilly to die in space as well. Now free from Lunarmax, Boris set out to find Agent K and stole a spaceship from the prison. After landing on Earth in New York City, Boris confronted electronics shop owner Jeffery Price (Obadiah's son). Confused, Jeffery asked if he knew Boris, and Boris explained that Jeffery's father described his son's services as "legendary" (referring to the time travel devices created by Obadiah). Boris further explained that he was going back in time to kill a man before he took is arm. Though reluctant, Jeffery was left with no choice but to supply Boris with a time travel device. Confronting Agent K Later, Boris arrived at Wu's Diamond Garden restaurant to secure an order of Spiky Bulba. Boris then killed Mr. Wu off-screen, leaving his dead body for Agent K to discover. Agent K followed Boris' trail to the roof of the building, where Boris used the Weasel to disarm K and confronted his nemesis. When K remarked that Boris hadn't changed much and that his arm was still "shot-off", Boris explained that he had been thinking about that moment every day for the past 40 years. When K sarcastically declared that doing so wasn't living a full life, Boris assured the agent that it would be longer than his. K then remarked that it would be lonelier as well, since Boris was the last of his species. As Boris prepared to kill K, Agent J arrived and used the door as a shield from the Weasel's projectile quills. Boris continued to shoot the quills, which caused the two agents to fall from the roof and land on the street. As Boris looked down at the two agents, he assured K that he was "already dead" and left the scene. Altered Reality Later, Boris jumped from the Chrysler Building; using the time travel device to go back to July 16, 1969. Once there, Boris was successful in killing the young Agent K, thus leaving no one to dispatch the ArcNet defense shield. With K dead and the ArcNet never deployed, this created an alternate reality where the Boglodites began a full scale invasion of Earth on May 20, 2012. However, unbeknownst to Boris, Agent J somehow remembered the now deceased Agent K and went to Jeffrey price to obtain a time travel device so that he could go back in time to stop Boris from killing the young Agent K. Searching for Griffin the Archanan After Agent J went back in time to July 15, 1969, the younger Boris began searching for Griffin the Archanan, who possessed the ArcNet defense shield. As Boris passed by two hippies on his motorcycle at Coney Island, they commented on his bike. However, when the male hippie reached out to touch the bike, Boris indirectly threatened to remove his arm. When the female hippie suggested that he should make love and not war, Boris replied that he preferred to do both. This caused the hippies to laugh, but Boris, who was confused and didn't understand the joke, let out a fake alien laugh and rode off on his bike. Boris interrogated Roman the Fabulist on the whereabouts of Griffin. When Roman responded that he was too late and that Griffin was going to give the humans the ArcNet, Boris killed Roman using the Weasel's projectile quills. When Agent J arrived on the scene, he prepared to shoot Boris, but the Boglodite managed to escape as the young Agent K arrived on the scene. Later, Agent J and the young Agent K tracked Griffin to Andy Warhol's Factory, where Boris killed one of the party guests and attempted to kill Griffin. Boris then jumped from a window and made his escape on his bike. Agent J followed Boris and attempted to shoot the Boglodite assassin, but Boris escaped. Later the same night, J and K found Griffin at a baseball stadium, where he gave them the ArcNet shield. However, Boris arrived on his motorcycle and kidnapped Griffin. As the two MIB agents pursued him, Boris demanded Griffin to give him the ArcNet, but Griffin refused. Suspecting that the ArcNet was hidden in a small box hanging from Griffin's neck, Boris used the Weasel to take the box. J and K circled Boris, and as Boris prepared to kill J with the Weasel's projectile quills, K grabbed Griffin and Boris ended up crashing his motorcycle. While his bike was destroyed, Boris was able to escape with what he presumed to be the ArcNet. Meeting Himself in 1969 After going back in time to July 16, 1969, Boris confronted his younger self at an abandoned hotel. The younger Boris found that the box he had stolen from Griffin didn't contain the ArcNet, but rather a container of Rolaids. Angered, Boris threw the box, only for his newly arrived older self to catch it. As the elder Boris crushed the box, he referred to his younger self as a "pathetic waste of Boglodite flesh" and vowed that he would have killed him had he not valued his own life. When the elder Boris revealed that he was him from the future, the young Boris asked what happened to his arm. The elder Boris explained that it was shot-off by a human, to which a poised younger Boris assured that no human could defeat him. The elder Boris further explained that he would end up in prison for the next 40 years, to which a still self-confident young Boris claimed that no prison could hold him. When the elder Boris explained that a prison especially for them was already built on the Moon, a still poised young Boris declared that no human had been to the Moon so a prison couldn't have been built there already. Annoyed, the elder Boris demanded that his younger self stop arguing with him, as he could avoid everything if he listened to him. The young Boris declared that it was his older self who was defeated and let his arm get shot-off, and not him. Both the younger and elder Boris growled at each other in anger. The elder Boris then asked his younger self what his plan was, to which the younger Boris responded that he would prevent the ArcNet from being deployed and kill anyone who tried. Gallery Category:MIB Aliens Category:Movie Aliens Category:Hostile Aliens Category:Aggressive Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Live Action Aliens Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters